Kue Cokelat Untuk Neji
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Why You! Side story, ONESHOT… kenapa Neji ingin menangis karena hadiah dari Sasuke? Find the answer inside, warning : LEMON, just for MATURE. R&R please.


**Title**: Kue Cokelat Untuk Neji

**Author**: NejiDemon

**Pairings:** Neji/ Sasuke

**Genre**: Romance/ Humor

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: YAOI, OOCness, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

**Summary**: Why You?! Side story, ONESHOT… kenapa Neji ingin menangis karena hadiah dari Sasuke? Find the answer inside, warning : LEMON, just for MATURE. R&R please.

**Information **:

'Mind'

"Talk"

Rencananya ao mau masupin ni fic jadi new chapter di Why You?! tapi setelah di pikir-pikir dan timbang pake bata, akhirnya ao mutusin buat dijadiin side story terpisah aja, lagian juga gak butuh baca Why You?! Untuk bisa nikmatin fic inih XDDD

Enjoy

**Why You?! Side Story**

**Kue Cokelat Untuk Neji**

.

"Ngapain kamu?" Itachi berujar pelan sambil mengacak rambut tebal Sasuke, matanya mencuri pandang lewat punggung sang adik.

"Cerewet." Sasuke menjawab pendek dan kembali sibuk dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, mataya kembali memperhatikan sang adik dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol, "Tumben bercelemek ria, kesambet apa kamu, Sas?"

"Uhh…cerewet banget! Sana…jauh-jauh!!" Sasuke berujar jengkel dan mengusir Itachi dengan kaki yang digunakannya untuk menendang tulang kering sang kakak.

"Mau ngapain dengan cokelat cair sebanyak itu?" Itachi bertanya sambil menunjuk cairan kental di samping Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan delikan kesal sang adik yang merasa terganggu.

"Gak liat? aku lagi bikin kue cokelat, buat Neji…sana…hush hush…" kembali Sasuke mengusir Itachi, kali ini dengan sendok yang disodokan keperut sang kakak.

"Enak banget si Neji, buat aku?" Itachi bertanya sambil memandang sang adik penuh harap.

"Emang baka aniki ultah? Enggak kan? Jadi gak ada, sanaaaaa~" kali ini Sasuke mendorong Itachi kelur dari dapur tempatnya _bertapa_, "Jangan balik kesini, atau baka aniki ku masak jadi perkedel, dan ku kasih ke Shiro, doggy tetangga!!" ancam Sasuke serius dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya bisa memasang tampang masam.

"Baru pacaran beberapa bulan, udah dimasakin ma Sasu si Neji jelek itu, aku…udah jadi kakaknya dari lahir, tapi gak pernah dimasakin, Sasu jahat ikh…tapiii…perasaan Sasuke gak pernah masak gara-gara emang gak bisa masak, apa dia ikut kursus? Demi si Neji jelek? Ikh…iri…" Itachi terus berbicara sendiri dalam perjalanannya dari dapur ke kamarnya, membuat para pelayan yang dilewatinya memandang heran dan saling berbisik.

"Pssstt…Itachi-sama gila…" benar-benar tipe pelayan yang perlu di binasahkan.

_Sementara itu…_

"Engg…terus, masukin cokelat secukupnya…mmmm…lalu, aduk…" Sasuke melirik buku resep di tangannya dan menuruti semua petunjuk yang ada.

"Susahnya masak…ntar kalo udah merit ma Neji gimana nih?" Sasuke berujar pelan, tangannya bergerak kaku mengaduk adonan di depannya.

"Mmm…cukup gak yak cokelatnya? Kurang deh kayaknya…Neji kan manis, jadi harus banyak-banyak cokelatnya, biar makin manis, ehehehe…" dan demikianlah, tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Sasuke kembali menambahkan cokelat cair ke dalam adonannya, yang ada dalam banyangannya hanya wajah Neji yang tersenyum sambil memakan kue cokelat pertamanya dengan pujian _enak_ berkali-kali, sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan adonan yang sudah berubah warna dari cokelat menjadi saangggaaatt cokelat…hampir hitam.

"Yup…tinggal cetak dan panggang."

#

"Hai, kak…" Neji menyapa Itachi yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Nunggu Sasu?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka kunci mobilnya, saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah dua siang lewat, murid-murid yang tadi berebutan keluar dari gerbang sekolah kini tinggal satu dua.

Naji mengangguk ringan, pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya saat di lihatnya Itachi tidak jadi membuka pintu mobilnya melainkan berjalan mendekati Neji.

"Napa, kak?" entah kenapa, pandangan Itachi membuat Neji mendapat firasat buruk.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu sama Sasu?"

"Eh…kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?" Neji balik bertanya, diam-diam dia menebak kemana arah pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kamu tau maksudku…si Sasu sudah kamu apain aja?"

GLEKK!!!

Neji sebenarnya sudah menduga maksud Itachi, tapi tetap saja, mendengar calon iparnya bertanya langsung seperti itu membuat Neji merasa tenggorokannya kering mendadak, apalagi nada _possessive_ dari suara Itachi barusan membuat Neji jadi ekstra hati-hati menjawab.

"Cuma pacaran biasa…" Neji berusaha menjawab santai, jika Itachi sampai bertanya, artinya Sasuke belum mengatakan apa-apa, dan bagi Neji, jika Sasuke masih diam, maka diapun tidak akan berbicara, lagi pula, apapun yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke adalah masalah pribadi mereka.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, sebenarnya dia sudah melihat beberapa _perubahan_ pada Sasuke sejak adik tercintanya itu pulang menginap dari rumah Neji, tapi sang adik tidak bercerita apa-apa, Itachi hanya bisa ber-_positive thinking_.

"Dengar ya, Ji… kamu sama Sasuke masih di bawah umur, biar sudah tunangan, aku harap kalian bisa nahan diri," Itachi memperhatikan warna pipi Neji yang berubah, 'Kenapa gue harus gantiin bokap buat nyampein _the talk??_…hiks…jadi ngerasa tua.'

"Lagian ortu kita pasti gak suka kalo kalian terlalu jauh, dan karena kamu lebih dewasa dari Sasu, aku harap kamu bisa jaga dia, dan jangan bikin dia patah hati," suara Itachi berubah tegas, membuat Neji kembali berfirasat buruk, "Karena aku gak nerima alasan apapun kalo dia sampe nangis…I'll kill anyone who dare makes my Sasu cries…" Itachi membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya sambil menepuk pundak Neji, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyeringai tipis…

"And I'm happy to kill them for you." Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap sejenak sebelum akhirnya saling membagi senyum.

"Napa senyum-senyum?" Neji dan Itachi berbalik, keduanya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja muncul.

"Well…your princess is coming already, baiknya aku pergi deh…" Itachi berujar sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke yang terlihat siap meledak akibat kata _princess _barusan, pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu mobilnya setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan Neji pandangan yang seolah mengatakan "Ingat yang kubilang tadi."

"Dasar baka aniki!" Sasuke berujar kesal dan menendang plat mobil Itachi yang bergerak pelan meninggalkan garasi sekolah dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat plat itu _penyok_ seketika, perhatiannya beralih ke arah sang tunangan.

"Ngobrol apa ma aniki jelek itu?"

"Gak ada." Neji menjawab pendek dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda berambut kebiruan itu.

#

"Neji met ultah yak…" Sasuke berujar pelan saat keduanya sudah berada di kamar neji, pemuda itu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Neji malu-malu, rona merah di pipi Sasuke menular ke pipi Neji.

"Thanks…" Neji menunduk dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya, berbeda dengan ciuman Sasuke yang _innocent_, Neji tanpa sungkan menikmati bibir tunangannya itu, menggigit, menghisap sebelum akhirnya mengajak Sasuke dalam perang lidah yang membuat keduanya terengah.

"I—ini hadiahnya…" Neji menerima bungkusan mungil dari tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum, matanya membola saat di lihatnya kue-kue cokelat dalam berbagai bentuk menyapanya saat dia membuka hadiahnya.

"Sasu yang buat?" Neji menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk pelan.

"Engg…aku gak pernah bikin kue, jadi—mmm…maap kalo gak enak." Neji tertawa kecil dan dengan gemas mengecup pipi Sasuke yang kembali merona merah.

"Trims…" tangan Neji terulur mengambil sepotong kue cokelat berbentuk bebek dan mengangkatnya mendekat ke wajahnya, senyumnya memudar seketika, 'Wow…gosong…' tapi Neji hanya menyimpan komentarnya dalam hati, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin berkomentar yang aneh-aneh pada kue pertama tunangannya.

"Warnanya unik…hitam." Neji kembali memandang kue di depannya, seperti berharap si kue akan melebur jika di _plototin._

"Ayo di cicip." Sasuke berujar penuh semangat, PeDe-nya muncul setelah pujian Neji akan keunikan warna kuenya, 'Aku kira gosong, ternyata enggak, ehehehe…'

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik nafas pelan, berkali-kali mengulang kata bijak _Don't judge a book by its cover_, jangan menilai kue dari warna, siapa tahu rasanya senikmat blackforest buatan mamah, lagi pula…heiii…kuenya berbentuk bebek, BEBEK!! It's something you know.

Neji mendekatkan kue cokelat dari Sasuke ke mulutnya, aroma khas cokelat yang tercium membuat Neji sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya kue di depannya benar-benar terbuat dari cokelat dan bukan arang seperti perkiraan awalnya, dan akhirnya, Neji mengakui **kengerian** kue Sasuke pada gigitan pertama.

OH KAMI-SAMA!!!

.

.

.

OH MY KAMI-SAMA!!!

Neji hampir menjerit saat dia menggigit si kue, tidak lain tidak bukan karena si kue sekeras batu, dan pemuda berambut panjang itu hampir menangis saat merasakan rasa kue yang pahit luar biasa karena cokelat yang _over doses._

Ingin rasanya Neji berlari ke Afrika dan memberi semua kue itu pada gajah di sana, atau mendaki Jaya Wijaya dan melempar kue-kue itu ke dalam kawah, atau sekedar menenggelamkan kue-kue mengerikan itu di Samudra Indonesia**(1)**, apapun…asal dirinya bisa jauh dari kue-kue buatan Sasuke.

'Oh Kami-sama, hadiah pertamaku hari ini, dari kekasih pertamaku di hari ultah pertamaku bersamanya, ternyata adalah kue mengerikan ini.'

"Gimana rasanya, Ji?" Sasuke bertanya penuh harap, dan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Hyuuga Neji saat sang kekasih tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata hitam besarnya yang penuh binar harap selain mengatakan…

"Enak banget…"

"Beneran?"

"Iyah."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"YEIYY!!!" Sasuke berujar girang, membuat Neji haya bisa tersenyum menatap kecerian sang tunangan, tapi senyumnya sirna saat Sasuke meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan lain.

"Untung aku buat banyak!!!" ingin rasanya Neji menangis di pangkuan bunda, "Hanya buat Neji seorang." Benar-benar ingin menagis di pangkuan bunda.

#

Sasuke bersandar di dada bidang Neji, keduanya sedang bersantai di beranda kamar yang menghadap hutan sekaligus sungai buatan di area luas Hyuuga manor, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi…ditemani teh hijau, dan tak ketinggalan, kue cokelat Sasuke.

"Sasu gak mau rasa?" Neji bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap agar Sasuke merasakan kuenya sendiri, agar tahu kengerian rasanya dan berhenti memaksa Neji untuk memakan kue hitam itu lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Bukan hadiah namanya kalo aku juga ikut makan, kan aku buat untuk Neji seorang…hemm…" Sasuke menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang sang tunangan, matanya memandang tak jemu ke arah hutan yang terbentang hijau di depannya, tak menyadari ekspresi merana Neji, ekspresi yang seharusnya tidak ada pada hari ultahnya, "Ayo makan lagi…"

"Hn…" dan Neji hanya bisa berharap bahwa giginya mampu bertahan di tempa dengan kue batu buatan Sasuke, sedangkan sedari tadi, Neji sudah merasa seperti tak berlidah dan tak bertenggorokan akibat rasa pahit yag membuatnya mati rasa mendadak, yah…jadi seme memang harus rela berkorban.

#

"Masuk yuk, udah sore." Sasuke berdiri dan menarik tangan Neji, senyum senangnya mengembang saat dilihatnya kue buatannya tinggal separoh, 'Neji benar-benar suka kue buatan aku, nanti aku buatin yang lain, kue Putri Salju ala Sasu, ehehehe…'

Neji melangkah mengikuti Sasuke dengan kelegaan luar biasa, setidaknya, dia tidak harus makan kue itu lagi, untuk sementara…'Hemm… kayaknya sisanya aku kasih ke paman Jiraya ajah, hehehe…biar sama-sama merana.' Neji mulai merencanakan niat jahat untuk mewarisi kue-kue hitam itu kepada pengasuhnya, dua tanduk terlihat muncul di kepalanya.

"Mmm…Neji…" Sasuke memandang gugup ke arah Neji, pipinya merona merah, membuat Neji memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa? Sasu sakit?" Neji mengangkat tangannya ke kening Sasuke, merasakan suhu hangat pemuda itu.

"Enggak…mmm…aku masih punya hadiah lain." Sasuke membuang pandanganya dengan pipi makin merona.

Di lain pihak, Neji mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk kabur, 'Oh tidak, jangan bilang ada kue lain, bisa mati gue…'

"A—apa?" Neji bertanya khawatir, sedang di depannya, Sasuke semakin terlihat merona.

Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu berjalan pelan mendekati Neji, tangannya terulur dan memeluk pinggang pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberap inchi darinya itu, dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Neji.

"Hadiahnya…aku…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, dan Neji tidak perlu melihat wajah Sasuke untuk mengetahui jika pemuda itu _blushing_ parah.

Neji tersenyum lembut, dan dengan gerakan perlahan pemuda itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir merah Sasuke, tidak perlu waktu lama hingga ciuman mereka berubah menjadi perebutan dominansi, yang tetap saja dimenangkan Neji, sekuat apapun usaha Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di leher Neji, saat pemuda berambut panjang itu menggendongnya _bridal style_ dan merebahkan pemuda berambut kebiruan itu di atas tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya.

"Neji…" Sasuke berbisik pelan saat Neji menindih tubuhnya dan kembali mengajaknya larut dalam ciuman panjang, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma mint dari nafas Neji bercampur dengan aroma cokelat dari kue yang barusan dimakannya, membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Sasuke menggeliat liar saat jemari nakal Neji menyusup ke dalam kemejanya dan memainkan puting susunya hingga mengeras, "Ne—Neji…engh…"

Bibir Neji bergerak turun ke leher jenjang Sasuke, tak henti-hentinya pemuda itu menggigit dan menghisap kulit putih itu hingga meninggalkan warna merah yang sangat jelas, tapi kali ini Neji cukup sadar untuk _menandai_ Sasuke di tempat yang tak terlihat mata, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin di jitak Sasuke lagi karena insiden _hickey_ seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mmmhh…Nejiii…ah…" Sasuke kembali menggeliat saat telapak tangan Neji bergerak turun mengusap perutnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik celana panjangnya.

"_Dengar ya, Ji… kamu sama Sasuke masih di bawah umur, biar sudah tunangan, aku harap kalian bisa nahan diri,"_

"Ne—Neji??" Sasuke bertanya dengan nafas tersengal saat Neji menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadi _bermain _di pertengahan pahanya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memandang Neji khawatir, tidak bisanya pemuda itu berhenti saat mereka baru saja pemanasan.

"Eng—enggak…gak ada apa-apa…"

"Lalu? Kenapa berhenti? Ne-Neji gak suka?" nada kecewa terdengar jelas dari suara Sasuke, dan raut wajah pemuda berambut kebiruan itu dengan gamblang menkonfirmasi nada suaranya barusan.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Sasuke lembut, "Mana mungkin aku gak suka?" pemuda berambut panjang itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir merah Sasuke, 'Gi mana nih?'

"Lalu?" mata Sasuke menatap langsung kedalam mata perak Neji, berusaha mencari jawaban, 'Kamu bosan ma aku, Ji?'

Kembali kata-kata Itachi terngiang, membuat Neji terjebak dalam dilema, di satu sisi, dia tahu, apa yang di katakan Itachi benar, sebagai yang tertua seharusnya dia menjaga Sasuke, bukannya berusaha meniduri Sasuke di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak ingin menolak Sasuke, tidak sekarang, Sasuke bisa salah tangkap, reaksi pemuda itu barusan adalah buktinya, lagi pula…mata Neji menjelajah wajah manis Sasuke, menikmati pipi halus dan putih kekasihnya sebelum berhenti lama di bibir kemerahan tunangannya itu…dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menyanggupi permintaan Itachi.

"_Belum terlambat untuk berhenti…"_ NejiAngel berbisik damai.

"_Dan belum terlambat untuk terus maju!" _NejiDemon tak mau kalah.

"_Jangan dengarkan dia, dia jahat." _Sang angel mendelik ke arah si demon.

_"Namanya juga demon, kalo baik aku jadi angel kae kamu, ayo Neji…maju!!"_ si demon makin bersemangat, sayap hitamnya mengepak riang.

_"Jangan, Ji… Itachi percaya sama kamu."_ Sang angel berusaha mengingatkan Neji, sayap putihnya melambai indah.

_"Tenang aja, Ji… Itachi gak bakal tau, tuh…Sasuke nunggu, kan kasian, kamu gak sayang ma Sasu lagi yah?" _NejiDemon makin semangat.

_"Tau dari mana kamu kalo Itachi gak bakal tau?" _si angel mulai terlihat kesal karena lewat sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat jika Neji lebih menyukai ide si jelek demon.

_"Tau dong, aku kan CS-an ma author mesum a.k.a Aozora ituh."_ dan si angel hanya bisa cemberut saat di lihatnya si demon _tos_ dengan author yang baru saja di sebut namanya.

Neji menatap Sasuke lembut, senyum kecil menyeruak di wajah tampannya, perlahan pemuda itu menunduk dan menjilat telinga Sasuke, "Sampai di mana kita tadi?" siapa bilang kebaikan selalau menang?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat Neji mengulum daun telinganya, tangannya bergerak cepat membuka bajunya dan baju Neji seolah takut jika tunangannya itu akan berubah pikiran, dan hanya dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah tak berpakaian, polos seperti saat mereka lahir.

Neji membaringkan tubuh mulus Sasuke, matanya memandang tak berkedip kerah tubuh putih yang tergolek polos di bawahnya, "Kau menawan Sasuke…" Neji berbisik pelan dan segera menindih tubuh kekasihnya, mencumbu setiap inchi tubuh tak bernoda itu dengan lapar.

"Ah…engg…Nejiii…" Sasuke membuka pahanya lebar saat Neji membenamkan wajahnya di bagian itu, tangannya terulur meremas rambut halus Neji.

"NEJIII!!!" Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang saat bagian intim tubuhnya melesak masuk kedalam mulut Neji, "Ahh…emhh…ahhh." rasa panas di area privatnya merambat hingga perut, membuat Sasuke kembali menggeliat liar, sementara Neji sama sekali tidak memberinya waktu untuk bernafas, karena tanpa peringatan, Sasuke merasakan kehadiran dua jari Neji di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akh..ahhh…Nejiiii…enghh…" jari Neji bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya… keluar, masuk, naik, turun, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang pasrah.

"Nejiii…ouwhh…ahh…" jari Neji bergerak masuk semakin dalam, mencari titik yang dia tahu, bisa membuat Sasuke melihat berjuta bintang, dan…

"AHHH…NEJII…ITU!!" Neji mendorong jarinya sejauh dan sekuat yang dia bisa dan di waktu bersamaan menghisap bagian tubuh Sasuke yang berada di mulutnya keras, membuat pemuda raven itu melenguh keras saat apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya meledak di dalam mulut Neji yang segera menelannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Ahh…emmm…Ne—Neji, enghh…" Neji tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke yang tergolek lemas, "Aku belum selesai." bisiknya pelan.

Tangan Neji terulur meraih betis Sasuke, dan kemudian membuka kedua kaki Sasuke lebar, matanya memandang lapar ke arah _pintu masuk_ Sasuke, Neji menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa sangat kering.

"I'll take my present now." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Neji menerobos memasuki celah sempit itu, matanya terpejam erat saat dinding-dinding Sasuke mencengkram erat kejantanannya yang sekarang sudah berada seutuhnya di dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan tak membuang waktu, Neji segera menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Nejii…ahhh…engghh…" Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah nikmat saat Neji membawanya melayang lagi dan lagi, kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Neji, membuat keberadaan pemuda itu semakin dalam di tubuhnya.

"Nejiii, di sana…akhh…lagi…" Neji menuruti permintaan Sasuke dengan menghujam prostate pemuda itu berulang kali, menghasilkan lenguhan Sasuke yang terdengar bagai melodi di telinga Neji.

"Neji…ha—hampir…" Neji yang mengerti maksud Sasuke, segera menambah frekuensi gerakannya, tangannya bergerak mencari bagian tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi terlupa.

"Nejiiii…ahhhh…ahh…oouuhh…" tangan Sasuke mencengkram seprei putih di bawahnya erat, matanya terpejam menikmati permainan Neji di dua bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya kembali cairan putih miliknya keluar dan membasahi tangan Neji.

Sasuke kembali mendesah panjang saat cairan Neji mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, rasa panas yang membanjiri prostatenya membuat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan cairan hangat, membasahi tangan Neji yang masih memompa kejantanannya.

"Sa—sasuke…" Neji membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher kekasihnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun tak beraturan sebelum akhirnya memisahkan tubuhnya dan Sasuke yang masih terhubung.

"Thank you, kamu hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku dapat." Neji berujar lembut dan mencium kening Sasuke yang nampak kelelahan.

"Hn…aku tunggu balasannya, ingat ulang tahunku sebentar lagi." Sasuke berujar pelan.

"Tentu." Neji menjawab pelan, 'Lengkap dengan balasan kue mengerikanmu, beby…' pemuda itu memberi Sasuke ciuman terakhir sebelum tidur memeluk keduanya.

#

Sasuke menggeliat pelan, perlahan mata hitamnya terbuka, "Eng…udah lewat makan malam." Pemuda itu bergumam pelan saat matanya menatap jam diding.

"Laper…" Sasuke menatap Neji yang masih terlelap di sampingnya, "Imutnyah…" Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi tunangannya pelan, perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji yang masih melingkari tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, sedikit mengerinyit karena rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat aktivitas mereka tadi.

"Neji masih bobo, kasian kalo di bangunin, tapi aku laper, tapi gak mau makan malam sendiri, tapi gak mau bangunin Neji juga, gimana nih…" Sasuke berujar sendiri, perutnya mulai bernyanyi ceria, saat itulah matanya menatap sisa kue cokelat buatannya.

"Engg…" Sasuke melirik ke arah tunangannya yang masih terlelap, "Neji marah gak ya kalo aku makan hadiahnya?" Sasuke menimbang sesaat, perutnya kembali mengeluarkan protes, "Pasti enggak, kan Neji sayang aku, lagian dikit aja kug, buat nahan laper doang."

Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu beringsut pelan mendekati kue yang tadi siang dihadiahkannya kepada Neji, tangannya terulur mengambil satu kue berbentuk kodok, "Enak gak yah? Aku belum rasa." Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan…

"OH MY GOSH!!!! HUUEEEE PAHIIITTT!!!"Sasuke menjerit histeria.

"Sasuke?" Neji yang terbangun, menatap horor ke arah tunangannya yang sedang berlinang air mata dengan kue cokelat yang tinggal separuh di tangan, tidak menyebutkan sedang dalam keadaan polos tak berbusana, sedetik, Neji hampir mengira jika yang dilihatnya dalah tuyul.

"Nejiii…hiks…kue aku gak enaaakkk…huuee…"

'Ah…sadar juga, tumben takdir baik ma aku.' Neji beringsut pelan dan menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, pemuda yang lebih muda itu segera membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Neji, sangat terpukul, bahwa dia, Sasuke, the great heir of Uchiha, the genius and prodigy of his clan, ternyata gak bisa bikin kue cokelat super simple… what a cruel fate.

"Udah, gak apa-apa." Neji berujar pelan dan mengusap-usap rambut tunangannya itu, terkadang Sasuke bisa sangat manja, tapi Sasuke yang seperti itulah yang paling di suka Neji, karena tidak semua orang mengetahui sisi lain kekasihnya itu, hanya orang terdekat saja.

"Neji bisa mati gara-gara kue aku…" Neji hanya tertawa pelan dan mengusap rambut tebal tunangannya sekali lagi, "Udah, gak apa-apa, supper yuk, laper…" dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

#

_Uchiha manor_

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kamar itu kosong, 'Hnn…belum di pulangin ma Neji si Sasu." Itachi memandang berkeliling kamar yang di dominasi warna biru itu, matanya menangkap sisa-sisa guntingan kertas kado di lantai dekat tempat tidur sang adik.

"Uh…sampe bela-belain di bungkus segala, mana aku gak di kasih biar 1 lagi kuenya, adik macam apa itu." Itachi masih saja meratapi ketidak beruntungannya, saat itulah mata hitamnya menangkap sesuatu di lantai, tergeletak di atas sisa kertas kado .

"Aihhh…aku lucky banget, Sasu lupa satu kue, pasti sengaja di tinggal buat aku, adikku gitu lho." Ujar Itachi ke PeDe-an.

Matanya tak lepas memandang kue cokelat berbentuk panda di tangannya, tak henti-hentinya memuji keimutan bentuk dan aroma yang tercium dari sang kue, kecintaannya terhadap sang adik telah membutakan indranya.

"Aku beruntung banget bisa ngerasain kue pertama Sasu." Itachi hampir saja berlinang air mata saking terharunya, "Serasa di surga." akhirnya, dengan mengucapkan _Itadakimasu_ masuklah sang kue, utuh ke dalam mulut Itachi, dan barulah Itachi sadar, betapa dia saaanggaaattt beruntung _sebelum_ menemukan kue buatan Sasuke.

"RACUUUNN!!!" bahkan kecintaannya pada sang adik tidak mampu menutupi kengerian rasa kue buatan Sasuke.

Terkadang, ketidak beruntungan adalah siksaan yang tertunda, begitulah.

#

O-TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, NEJI-KUN XDDD

Neji: Uncle Je, nih kue…enak loh…

Jiraya: Masa? Kug gosong?

Neji: Gak gosong, tapi emang item dari sananya…dimakan yah, bisa bikin awet muda,menghilangkan kerutan, tambah cakep, langsing, dll, percaya deh.

Jiraya: Kenapa gaya bicara tuan muda seperti sales? Tidakkah saya sudah mengajarkan bahwa cara bicara seorang pewaris Hyuuga haruslah bernada, indah dan anggun, seorang Hyuuga harus mampu tampil sempurna, bahkan saat berbicara, seorang Hyuuga harus bla bla bla bla…

Neji: *pingsan*

Makanya, Ji… jangan suka ngerjain orang tua.

(1) **Samudra Indonesia**, Ao bete banget kalo ada yang nyebut samudra ke tiga ini dengan sebutan Samudra Hindia, weeiiii…Indonesia udah merdeka dari kapan, Hindia itu nama lama saat kita masih di jajah kompeni, atlas lama keluaran '94 aja sudah nyantumin Samudra Indonesia, ini…udah 2009 masih aja ada yang nyebut Samudra Hindia *tunjuk2 tipi swasta* tidur pas jam geografi kali *ngamuk* gomen…jadi curhat *di tendang*

Repiu repiu repiu…


End file.
